Growing Up Walker
by LovingyouEverySecond
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Hesh and Logan and their growing pains.
1. Gummy Bears and Shoes

**Hey guys, I was thinking after the last chapter I updated on _Families Never Die_ I wanted to do something just for Logan and Hesh. They have such a great relationship that I wanted emulate it in a different story. **

**I wanted to create little stories based and inspired by those on Fanfiction that get me SUPER inspired to write and got my wheels turning. **

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Haha, you can't catch me!" Young, 4-year-old Logan Walker raced down the steps of their family home with the older, 7-year-old David behind him. It was the start of the fall school semester and Logan's first day of preschool. Logan had taken one of David's shoes that their mom just bought for the new school year.

"Logan, I will kill you!"

"David, Logan. Stop running in the house!" Their mom, a beautiful blonde-haired woman with blue-green eyes that reflected the ocean, was making waffles. Logan's favorite.

"Mama, David put gummy bears in my backpack," Logan put the shoe on the counter and opened his backpack, "Look." There were free-range gummy bears hitchhiking in the small boy's bag. "Now they are climbing all over my new stuff," the young boy pouted, but instantly grabbed the abandoned shoe because David was right behind him.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Now, David," their mother gently separated the boys, "say sorry to your brother."

"No. He took my shoes first."

"David."

"Fine. Sorryiputgummybearsinyourbag."

"Say it like you mean it."

"Sorry I put gummy bears in your bag"

"Okay, 'toopid David. Here's you stupid shoe," Logan threw the shoe at David, striking him in the face.

"MAMA!"

"The boys at it again?" their father walked in.

"DAD!"

Little Logan was too small to run as fast as David. His teeny-weenie legs got him there though.

"Daddy, I wanna fight bad guys with you," Logan outstretched his small hands towards his father as Elias brought the 4-year-old to eye level.

"Well, you need to grow big and strong to fight bad guys, Logan."

"Like me!" David waved his arms.

"David, you're weak. You can't even sword fight against Marcus from down the street." Logan said as he pointed at the eldest.

"Logan, be nice," Elias wiggled the toddler.

"Look he is so weak, that he attacks me with gummy bears," Logan opened the backpack.

"Oh, you have you own little army, Logan." Elias sets Logan on the floor and rustles David's hair as he walks into the kitchen.

"Yeah, now it's all sticky," Logan threw a gummy bear at David like booger. It landed on David's face.

David didn't notice the existence of the red gummy bear until his mother wiped his face. "Logan, you and your brother are strong together. It's doesn't matter if David is weak by himself, it's the two of you that make each other strong," the toddler looked at his mother, who put waffles on the table, next to the eggs and bacon.

"Mama, so does that mean when Marcus comes to play again, we team up on him?" David smiled like a little devil.

"No. Just play something else."

"Okay, mama."

"Can I still have this shoe?" Logan waved the other shoe of David's pair. Elias took it, "Logan, taking your brother's shoe doesn't make it equal." "But you can put gummy worms in his backpack next time," his father whispers. Logan knows David's weakness, bugs.

"YAY!" Little Logan runs to his and David's room to gather his little army of gummy bears, lined them up in rows and stuck them to David's desk. All of them were facing David's bed. But the shoe, well, Logan gave it to David, but his older pair of shoes, Logan buried it in the backyard with all the others.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading!**

**Now that I have 2 stories up, I would have to alternate the weeks I am updating the two, maybe just update both all together. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Baffled Queen and her _Tuesdays_ story! (Guys go read it if you haven't, it's too good.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty and none of their characters. PLEASE do not copy and paste as your own!**


	2. Gone Hunting

**Hey guys, I am sooooo sorry I wasn't able to upload this week because my exams and I was taking care of my grandma. So here's the latest chapter to _Growing Up Walker_. My other story is on hold right now because the chapter isn't really getting together. i keep running into situations that make it awkward and doesn't flow right, so please wait! Well, read on!**

* * *

"Logan! WAKE UP!"

"What, dummy? It's 4 am," Logan grumbled from his covers. Logan sleeps like a caterpillar in a cacoon; it always aggravates Hesh that he has to try to find his brother under his sheets. Hesh pats the sheets to find his little brother.

"Logan, dad is taking us hunting again." Hesh shook the bed.

"So! I don't wanna go." 9-year-old Logan was a boy scout, the number two pitcher of his little league district, and the top student of his grade. The only thing that he hated the most was going hunting. He hates hunting, to the point that he took apart his rifle, put it in a duffel bag and was about to leave it in the garage, claiming he lost it. However, his dad saw right through it. Instead, he bought Logan the best rifle he could for Logan and gave Hesh Logan's old rifle that was in the garage (although it was still the best rifle on the market).

"C'mon, Logan. Dad is waiting outside." Hesh stood there, looking at the white bundle on his brother's bed.

"Fine! I am coming!" The young Logan peeled his sheets off and went to the bathroom. He came out minutes later with all his gear and on. Logan always kept his hunting stuff together and was able to change in mere minutes.

Hesh was already downstairs with all their supplies for the weekend. Logan was free from any tests, games and meetings he has for both his extracurricular and school activities. Hesh, on the other hand, was just as brilliant and determined as Logan, but felt he was in the shadow of Logan's aptitude in their father's tests. Logan was always first, always the fastest, always has Dad's approval. It was never he. He wasn't as free as Logan, he had numerous exams that week, but didn't sweat the cram sessions he may have to do.

Logan was about to leave his room when he was reminded of the family picture that leaned against his window. Their mom passed away 4 years before, when Logan was still small. He smiled at the framed picture that he kept of their family, always reminding him of his mom's blue-green eyes that was always sincere; he missed her so much.

When the two got out to the truck, their father smiled and buckled his seatbelt. Logan has to sit in the back, where he felt the most comfortable, alone. Hesh sat in the co-pilot seat next to his father.

It wasn't a long trip to the hunting grounds, just a short trip on the freeway from the suburbs to the national forests. Logan liked to sketch the wildlife they encountered there and, he was good at it. Hesh would always take his sketchbook and look through it. Afterwards Hesh would take it and stuff it in his backpack so that Logan would focus at the exercise at hand.

When they got to the campgrounds, their father set up the two tents around the small campfire. Logan was responsible for the extra firewood and Hesh would carry the cargo from the truck to the camp. That was the plan.

"Hesh, Logan. We go to the peak at dawn. Get your rest now."

Logan sighed and it wasn't long until he readied his things for the morning. Hesh did the same, minus the constant grumbling that came from Logan.

"Okay, time for ghost stories."

"Not again, Dad," Hesh smiled and sat next to his father.

"Why not? It's not like it's scary or SPOOKY." Elias was wiggling his fingers as he did when he teased Logan or Hesh when they were very young.

Logan just sat there looking at his wiener that he stuck on a stick in the fire. As he rolled the hot dog to get a better sear, his father told the same story told to them time and time again. About the elite squad known as the Ghosts. Logan knew the story quite well, Hesh never believed their father. Logan figured that it was something he picked up when he was serving in Tel Aviv, or maybe, just maybe, he was one of them. Logan never denied that. But Hesh, well, Logan knew Hesh would brown-nose his way out of it.

Dawn came and Logan was already up, packing and putting out the fire before their father rose to rouse them up. Logan just figured before their father caused a ruckus that he would wake up to start what he was going to tell them anyways. The 12-year-old woke up his older brother and their father, both surprised that he was up before the two.

On the hike up to the peak, Logan walked behind the father and son, who talked about different tactics their father utilized in the military. It wasn't long until they got up to the peak. Logan wasn't tired or out of breath, but on the downside, he was BORED.

As they reached the peak, they set their second camp of the trip. Logan, again, retrived the fire wood. Hesh complained how he's not going to be able to sleep comfortably. Elias just laughed at the young Hesh and told him that he could just give up and they can go get fast food. Logan wished he could leave, but it wasn't in his best interest to do so. Logan, although very smart and liked the safety of the indoors, still loved to be outdoors.

When Elias dismissed the two in the woods, Logan and Hesh set out for a camp ground they can mark as their own. It wasn't long until Logan found the perfect site next to the waterfall, where catching fish and other animals was easier and other hunters can see them. Logan set up the tent like his father while Hesh focused on getting drinkable water from the river. Logan, then heard voices. He signaled to Hesh, to come back and be careful.

One shot. Two shots.

Logan dove onto the ground as bullets wizzed by their camp, penetrating their tent, and sometimes various items like their ice cooler that would house that day's catch. Hesh immediately reached for their guns about to return fire when...

"Hey boys. Are you out huntin' all by yourselves?" A large man stood over them. Logan wanted to give the man a piece of his mind and wanted to kick his butt for shooting at them, another trait he inherited from his mother. "You shouldn't be out here. It's dangerous, full of predators."

"Why don't you just keep moving, it's not like we're doing anything to you. You almost killed my brother you disgusting, fat..." Hesh was taken by the collar by the man, he could smell the gin on his breath.

"Let go of my brother, you stupid piece of trash!" Logan was already in position to shoot the man that harmed them moments ago.

"You shouldn't be playing with guns, little boy," a woman who was stark skinny was behind Logan, trying to take his rifle.

"Let me go!" Hesh writhed in the man's hand.

"Give me that!" The woman reached for Logan's rifle again, but instead, Logan aimed downsight and fired. He hit her in the shoulder.

"You little...BRAT!" the man dropped Hesh and ran over to the younger. Hesh took his and aimed at the man's feet, causing him to fall on the woman.

When Logan was finally able to radio for help, the rangers saw large pools of blood, and two drunks and two boys. The rangers called Elias, and told him his boys were fine. Officers from San Diego county Police showed up with the two boys in the back, meeting Elias at the front of the park, where he was worried and sick to his stomach.

"They encountered two registered child predators. We have been looking for them a long time. Your boys are quick thinkers and raised well."

Elias hugged the two and they went home. that week, Hesh recounted his experience in a "What I Did Over the Weekend" essay that he needed to write for his 6th grade class. Later that day, Hesh and Logan were both in detention.

* * *

**Soo, yup. ummm...I think I am running on low inspiration/ writer's block. So you might not see another chapter in a week or two. I think i will have on up soon, just I haven't really been paying attention in class lately, so I might be a little slow on these. Thanks guys for reading!**


	3. Mud and Boots

**Howdy, guys!**

**Yes, I know, I haven't written anything for awhile. But to make it up to you, I wrote a special chapter for _Growing up Walker_. This one is TOTALLY off canon, but I would like to share this one with you. This is one of my favorite chapters yet for any story. **

**I have Spring Break next week, so watch out! I might be posting several chapters A DAY to catch you guys up in both stories, and as a special treat, I have one more story lined up and ready to debut!**

**I also want to thank you guys for reviewing, following and liking my stories. It means a LOT to me. ****  
**

**Sooo...I know I'm ranting...BUT LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY, SHALL WE?**

* * *

"Papa, how come we are here?" Little Logan questioned his father. Being six is the hardest thing Logan has ever dealt with in his short life. His mother left them not too long ago and Logan doesn't know why and David changed his name to Hesh. Logan was confused, hungry, and just all around fussy. He hated being in his car seat, being in the car, next to "Hesh" (stupid David) and hungry. Seriously hungry. He wanted to eat, but it was too early to ask for some waffles.

"Logan, we are going to see all your uncles." Elias smiled at Logan from the rear view mirror, looking at the pouty, small child in the back seat. In frustration, Logan squirmed and let out a small "ahh."

David just looked out the window, ignoring the annoyance that sat next to him in the booster seat. David wanted to know what it was like to be in the military. Although they were visiting Uncle Gabriel, he wanted to see the base and all it contained. As David looked to his left, Logan smacked him in the face with his foot.

"DAD!" David screamed as Logan tried to let out his frustration upon him. Logan , unable to stop himself, kept trying to hit David, trying kicking him again. Unable to control the boys, Elias pulled to the side of the road.

"Boys. BOYS." Elias thundering voice stopped Hesh and Logan in the middle of their fight, midway through Logan's little kicks. "That's better." Elias started the car, and drove away.

Still frozen in his little position, Logan glanced at Hesh, who undoubtedly was making a silly face at his little brother, and it ANNOYED him. Logan was so annoyed, he, well, looking from the rearview mirror, ran in place, squirmed, then let out a louder "AHH."

Poor little Logan. The entire ride to the base, Logan was still grumpy. Actually when Uncle Rorke opened the backseat, Logan pouted at the sight of his uncle. "Hehehe, what the matter, Grumpy the dwarf?" Rorke picked up the six year old, and preceded to shake and tickle him.

Logan, not amused, pouted further. His faced crinkled and made him look even grumpier. Not amused himself, Rorke set Logan down and greeted the older Walker boy. "How's the champ?" Hesh gave Rorke a high five, and waited for a little gift Rorke would give the boys from the recent missions he went on. This time it was a small toy bird, colored every color of the rainbow. "This is a bird that only exists in the Amazon."

Hesh put the bird in his pocket and Logan's in Logan's train backpack that he carried around. "Hesh, Logan. I want you to meet a new member of our squad. His name is Keegan. He's a little older than you, but is a great help for me and Uncle Rorke."

"Hm?" Hesh looked to the right of his uncle, and a boy, about 11 or 12, stepped from behind them. He had bright blue eyes and dark hair. But something else caught young Hesh's attention, it was Keegan's stare. He stared at them with the coldest eyes, churning Hesh's stomach. Something was off about this boy.

"Keegan, why don't you go and play with David and Logan for a bit. Rorke, Merrick, Ajax and I need to discuss schematics of the next mission in Caracas." Elias left the three alone in the hanger.

"MEEEHHHHH." Logan was still hungry.

"Hey. Do you want to go to the cafeteria?" Keegan spoke slowly and quietly.

"Sure...I guess," Hesh uneasily stepped towards the oldest of the three, beckoning Logan to come to him. Grumpy Logan took his brother's hand with his right and took his train backpack with his left.

As they walked the corridors of the base, Keegan showed Hesh and Logan the different rooms and places towards the cafeteria, Logan still grumpy and made whimpering sounds all the way there.

"I'll get our food. In the meantime, why don't you guys find a place to sit," Keegan told Hesh.

"Okay."

Logan, who was still grumpy and hungry pouted all the way to a small table near the entrance to courtyard. Hesh tried to pacify his grumpy little brother, but to no success. Instead, they waited. Keegan brought over waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and orange juice, while also carrying syrup and ketchup if they needed any. Logan, happy to see the food, gladly gobbled up anything his little hands can grab. Keegan smiled at Logan and Hesh laughed at the face full of food Logan fashioned.

After brunch, more like a REALLY late breakfast, Keegan took Hesh and Logan around the base, showing them where the members sleep, put on gear, and most importantly, train. It was a little wet (more like soaked) out in the training yard. It was muddy, and to Logan's surprise, too many people. All the people there had muddy boots. Here was little Logan and his big brother standing in the midst of training.

"Keegan, what are we doing here?" Logan tugged on his sleeve.

Keegan looked at the six year old, with the train backpack and the big brother who eyed him weird, and said, "we're here to play."

With a frown, Logan looked at the mud, "this will make my shoes icky. I don't like icky."

"Well, let's get you some boots then," a familiar voice said. It was Elias. Keegan, surprised that the briefing took only 45 minutes to complete, looked up at his superior and led the two boys to a room where they stored child sized clothing. Keegan carefully helped Logan out of his clothes and folded both Hesh's and Logan's clothes into the train backpack. Now, looking like real soldiers, Hesh was super excited he got to train with some of the people on the base. Much to his surprise, Keegan joined them.

When they got back to the yard, the yard was abandoned, empty. Logan tugged on Keegan's sleeve, "What happened to everyone?"

"Umm...because you're kids, they don't want to hurt you, especially if you are Lieutenant Walker's kids," Keegan patted Logan on the head.

"Keegan, I want to know, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Hesh was confused, because if Keegan got to be here, he thought he should here too.

"Well, I go to the military school near here. They had me in sniper training, but because I passed the tests with excellent scores, they moved me here, to be under Captain Rorke and be Grim's understudy."

Hesh knew what he needed to do: convince his father to send him to this military school. Seriously, it was his only option to get out of public school.

"I know what you are thinking, son, and it isn't going to happen," Elias stepped behind Hesh. "You need to be in the school your mother and I chose." Elias took Hesh and Logan to the side, and Keegan stepped away to join Merrick, Ajax and Rorke. "Keegan's father abandoned him here. That's why he doesn't go to a regular school. I love you too much to send you to military school. That's why Keegan is so different. He never had a childhood." Hesh looked over to the sniper. He did seem different.

Keegan looked over to Elias and his boys. He always wanted someone like that to him, to hug him and tell him that they love him. He remembered his father, a sad, angry drunk, his mother left him with that man after he was born. Keegan was envious of the Walker boys; they get the best dad ever.

Logan, with his tiny little feet, trotted over to Keegan. "Can you replace David. You're a better big brother." Logan then hugged Keegan's legs, because he could reach farther than that.

"No, Logan; David's your big brother. I can't replace him." Keegan smiled at the small boy who clinged to him. _So this is what it feels like to have a baby brother. _Logan stayed next to Keegan, holding onto his sleeves for comfort. Keegan, took Logan's small hand and held onto it. _Maybe I can be big brother for today._

David stood next to Keegan and Logan, looking at the training grounds in front of them. As he looked to his left, Keegan handed Logan's small hand to David as he departed to be the first on the field. "Okay you little rascals! Keegan will show you how it's done. I want it fast and accurate, understood?" Uncle Rorke commanded David and Logan. A unison "yes, sir" came from both of them.

Keegan sped through most of the obstacle course, showing off his dexterity and agility for all to see. Although he was the youngest, he wasn't as accurate in his knife throwing or keeping himself hidden from the dummy-enemies that spotted the second half of the course. They didn't know it yet, but this was one of their first tests to get into the Ghosts, Keegan included.

Logan volunteered to go next, and with his small feet, he ran towards the starting line of the obstacle course. Many of the other personel there had a "awww" moment when tiny Logan asked his father if he could get a tissue to blow his runny nose. When he was ready, the little Walker ran as fast as he could through the obstacles. The first that he came to was the barbed wire floor panels. Because he was so small, he fit through perfectly, taking half the time Keegan went through. Next was the rope climb to the top. Logan was so small that his hands barely fit around the rope that they used. He kept slipping. The other Ghosts, Merrick, Ajax, Grim and Torch, couldn't contain their laughter because it was soo cute. Logan couldn't even get up two inches without falling back down onto his butt. After a few tries, he gave up and ran around, but much to his surprise, stepped in his one enemy: mud. Especially on new and shiny boots. He let out a raging ROAR that left everyone laughing and cooing at the six year old. Seriously, this was the second worst day of Logan's life. He ended up running to his father in sheer terror of his dirty, muddy boots.

David was up next after Logan's meltdown on the training course. He wanted people to know he was Hesh now, not David. He let out a sigh, and focused on his main objective: finish the course smoothly, no mistakes. As start was called, David ran towards the obstacles without any hesitation. Of course, in David fashion, he acquired many scrapes and bruises as he could, not caring about the pain that would follow suit. He winced as he went through each obstacle, one by one, he completed them smoothly and perfectly. When it came to the latter part of the course, David outsmarted the heat sensing cameras by first rolling himself in the mud to hide any scent or heat to give his position. As he finished the course, he noticed that everyone clapped. Not only did his father and crew, but the generals and personel there that also were watching. He looked on the scoreboard that lit up and saw that he beat even the fastest time. He also not only beat the fastest time, but beat the one person who beat the one before, Keegan. Keegan's mouth hung open as the younger, now we shall know as Hesh, completed the course like a badass. Logan was on the floor knocked out to even notice his brother's achievement.

Elias nodded and patted his son on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you, David."

"Dad, it's Hesh."

"Okay, Hesh."

"Papa! Can we go home... *yawn* now?" Logan was on Keegan's lap, resting, as he fell back to sleep.

"It looks we're staying over tonight. C'mon, Hesh, let's get you and your brother cleaned up." Elias walked with Logan over his shoulder and Hesh by his side. Keegan, was still surprised that a nine year old beat his time. But, Hesh was smart. Using the mud to hide himself. Genius.

Keegan didn't share his room with anyone, since he was a kid. So tonight Hesh and Logan slept in his room. Logan, who preferably liked Keegan, slept next to him as Hesh got his own bed. Keegan didn't mind Logan's desire to sleep with him. Logan was warm and easy to have around. Hesh, on the other hand, snores, which bothered Keegan because he was used to the tranquillity of an empty room. Logan moved around a lot, causing Keegan to sleep on the floor.

That night, however, Keegan didn't sleep. He left the room with a spare blanket and pillow and slept underneath the stars, outside in the cold air. He didn't seem to mind, of course he preferred his bed, but this was much more scenic and delightful. He imagined himself with a family like Elias'. He liked the idea of having a nice family, a close and wonderful kind.

"Keegan, what you thinking about?" a voice from behind surprised Keegan.

"Oh...hi lieutenant. I was just, um, thinking about my family, that's all." Keegan got up and saluted Elias.

"Keegan, I know it's hard," Elias put a hand on Keegan's shoulder. "But you know, we are your family. And the Ghosts, we act like one because we are one. Keegan you don't need to be jealous of Hesh and Logan, even thought they grew up like they did, you can say you're the same, because you do have one."

Keegan relaxed, "I know, sir, but it's hard to accept that my dad won't come for me, not even visit me."

"That's why you need to work harder, dig you heels into the mud and work. Keegan, you have nothing to prove to him, but yourself. You're growing into a fine man, Keegan, and I would like you to know, I see you like I see my sons. I am proud to call you someone I love and will protect with my life, even if I have to loose it in the process. That's what a father does."

Keegan had tears welling in his eyes, ready for him to weep and wail in pain. But behind him, he felt a warm embrace, but it wasn't from Elias, but it was Logan. The tiny boy had snuck out, followed him and when he needed someone, he was there. "Thank you, Logan."

"I luv you, Keegan. When you come to our house, I want to play with you."

"Okay." Keegan turned around and hugged Logan until Logan fell back to sleep.

As rain poured heavily on the base, the next day Keegan waved bye to his new friends. As time went by, Keegan never forgot that day, and forever after that, he dug those boots in the mud and trudged proudly through the hard and good times.

* * *

**Okay, baby Walkers are too cute. Especially Logan. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own call of duty ghosts or any of their characters. Please do not steal, copy-and-paste, or use as your work. This is mine, my masterpiece, and I spend a lot of time fixing and writing this.**


	4. Going on Hiatus

Hey Guys,

So i know I haven't uploaded in a while for this story and the other. Rebellion has been more smoothly than these two, but it won't stop me from writing the chapters for them.

I don't have much good material going on right now, I am soo focused on school it's crazy, however, I will try to get anything up for these two as much as i do on rebellion. For right now, these two are hiatus. Rebellion will soon be on hiatus too, because my brain doesn't want to work right now. As much as I hate to pause the stories, it will happen. Until I can get my act together, they will have to wait.

I will update as soon as something grows.

With much gratitude and love for you guys, sincerely,

Kim


	5. First Kiss

**Hey guys!**

**This story is sort of out of hiatus, but it still is struggling with short story story-lines. So the new chapter of Night of the Rebellion is up as well, so check that story out...there's a lot of ewey-gooey stuff. But as a forewarning, I may have messed up...**

**So thanks guys for your support and I'll see you guys in the next update of all three stories (I hope). **

* * *

It was Logan's first day at a park playground. It was weird, because Logan thought girls had cooties and if he had cooties, no other girls would like him as he grew older.

"Hey! Give me my lollipop back you big meanie!" A small girl with red curls threw sand as an older boy ran from her. "MOMMY! THAT BOY TOOK MY LOLLIPOP!" The young girl was in tears when Logan came to her.

"What's his name?" Logan, only 5 years old, pointed at the boy with a devilish smirk on his face.

"I don't know," the small girl, probably Logan's age, wiped tears from her face. "He's from my kindergarten class."

"DAVID!"

"What?" 7 year old, almost 8, David came to Logan's aid.

"She got her lollipop stolen."

"So what are we going to do?"

"LET'S GO GET HIM!"

Logan and David marched to the boy's mom. "Excuse me, but your son took that girl's lollipop." Logan was very sure about this.

"Oh, I think he meant no harm. You just tell your girlfriend that she's just being a brat."

"But he took it!" David was trying to reason with her. Their father, Elias just watched from afar. He was surprised that Logan took it up to himself that he was going to help the poor girl.

"Seriously? My son is NOT A CRIMINAL!" the plump woman was so aggravated at the accusation her fat started to jiggle, which may or may not have made the two boys giggle a little bit.

"You boys are GIGGLING? What is soo funny?" The woman's voice got higher, making her sweat and breathe heavily.

"You hurt my mommy?" The lollipop stealing- no good boy came up to Logan and David.

" NO!" Logan tackled the boy to the ground. It was the first time anyone has seen Logan so angry before. David dive tackled the boy to the ground as Logan threw punches. The boy fought his two assailants hard. Elias tore up the boys unless someone was really going to get hurt.

"I got it!" Logan held up a dirty, half-eaten lollipop. "umm…this is…ewww…" Logan had a scratch and bruise on his left eye, as well as his loose baby tooth on the floor. Logan went up to the girl with a new lollipop that he got from his backpack. "Here you go."

"Thank you…" she kissed Logan on the cheek.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH I HAVE COOTIES!"


End file.
